nemlefandomcom-20200215-history
2010
SurVs 6: Cook Islands vs Fiji was chosen to win the ORG of the Year award for a few reasons. First of all, it's one of the largest games ever held, having 40 castaways. Secondly, this game was so drama filled that it nearly put an end to the series itself. This season gave us so many villains to choose from for SurVs 8 that we had to make guidelines in order to cut people fairly. Two players quit (for legitimate reasons), one was removed for cheating, and so many blindsides and turns it was impossible to predict anything. Simply put, this season was a host's wet dream. In the 46 NP ORGs hosted up to this year, we saw our first winner to not only win their game without ever receiving a single vote cast against them, but also to win unanimously. The only votes Mary in SurVs 4, ever saw were the 7 votes crowning her a winner. To top it off, the same person managed to make the finale in the following season of the same series, SurVs 5. This is why Shepleadzthe5th was chosen to win this year's Player of the Year award. The Loser of the Year award may seem harsh, but it's not. This award is given to the player who truly tries their very best, but can never seem to do well in spite of their efforts. This year we gave the honor to Ar_Cangel_02. He's only played twice this year, but in those two times he made a sad imprint. The first game he played was SurVs 2 where he missed out on the first challenge due to a religious holiday (which we hosts were not made aware of). Being seen as inactive, his tribe voted him out. Not before he was able to pull off a blindside against another member of his tribe though. Feeling sorry for the mix-up between host & player with his religious holiday in SurVs 2, he was brought back as a Fave for SurVs 4. This time around he disappointed us all in still missing the first challenge. This time it was his own fault for not realizing the game had begun. Good intentions will only get you so far. These awards are based on simple statistics and facts. No judgement needed. At the time of the awards, here is how the stats stood: These awards were all decided by you, the public. At the time of the Awards Ceremony, here were the stats: These next few awards were also decided by the public, but aren't awarded to individual people. Here are the winners of the Logo Ownage, Avatar Ownage, Avatar Suckage and Buff Ownage awards, in their respective order. Award-10Logo.png|2010 Logo Ownage Award-10Avatar1.png|2010 Avatar Ownage Award-10Avatar2.png|2010 Avatar Suckage Award-10Buff.png|2010 Buff Ownage The last 2 Poll Awards aren't given to players or images. You voted on the Tribe Ownage award (given to the Midori Tribe of SurVs 3) and the Twist Ownage award (given to the Secret Destruction twist of SurVs 2). These awards are all self explanatory. This year's Memorable Player award goes to John of SurVs 5. He was strong in every aspect of the game and nearly dominated the entire thing. When the time came that he was betrayed by his own allies, the Pre-Jury and Jurors were stunned and seemingly sickened. To this day he's known as one of the strongest SurVs players and carries a large target for that reason. As just mentioned, John from SurVs 5 had it all, including strategic thinking. He placed himself in prime positions, kept detailed track of people's post & confessional counts, and always had an intuition for where people stood in the game. John is the one who discovered another player's video confessional on YouTube. His deduction skills and logical thinking proved useful in the Tambaqui vs Sook Jai vote, sparking Roger to flips sides. As well as blindsiding Heidi in a very complicated Tribal Council where a mere 2 votes sent her home after 3 total idols were played. This and more is why John is easily awarded the Strategic Player award. The Oddest Player award this year goes to Jan of SurVs 5. She was a rebel in the series in the sense that she never wanted to be in any kind of group. She drove some against her and some just stayed away, unaware of where she stood. In fact, we don't think even SHE knew where she stood. After a shuffle occurred in the game, she demanded her own camp just to be separated from other players who she didn't like. Living happy and flirting with the host, she stayed at her own camp for a full round before being asked to return to her tribe's camp. Potter Twists 1 brought us Buckbeak. A player who pretended to be a mentally challenged crack addict and dealer. Yes, you read this correctly. It was his strategy to get sympathy and make people laugh. It worked pretty well too as he danced his was to the Final 4 using this strategy. The simple fact this worked and that he brought the host to seems on a regular basis is why he wins Entertaining Player. We chose Sarah from Survivor on Crack 3 as Luckiest Player due to her stint on Secondary Island. To briefly explain, when a player was voted out of the game they were sent to Secondary Island where they competed in fellow eliminated players to try and stay alive in the game. She was taken out early on in the game, but ended up getting 7th Place at the end of the game. How? Although she's a good player and an amazing person...she's never been a challenge stand out. So how did she survive against 10 competitors on Secondary Island? Well in short...of those 10 competitors she had to face...1 was removed from the game, 2 quit and 4 just flat out didn't bother doing the challenge. She managed to surpass 9 competitors (the 10th beat her), but only actually beat 2 of them head-to-head. She lucked out in not having to fight so hard. In SurVs 2 we had trouble with one player in the game self voting. She self voted 3 straight times at merge, which earns you a strike per self vote. Sticking to our rules of 3 strikes and you're out, we removed her from the game on what we believed was her 3rd strike. However, due to miscommunication between the hosts, a self vote she had made pre-merge was overlooked and no strike was ever given. For her this meant she survived 1 round longer than she was meant. For poor Andrew though...he was voted out the very TC in which Sandra was originally supposed to be removed. Had the error been caught in time then his TC would've been cancelled instead, giving him a greater chance to go further into the game. Due to a situation that had nothing to do with him and was completely out of his control...he missed out and earns the Unluckiest Player award. We gave the Dramatic Player award to Trevor from Potter Twists 3. Trevor's whole strategy was to cause drama among the players so that he could sneak his way into the finale. Sadly, it worked. He used every card he could play and didn't hesitate to use real life as ammunition. Between his lies, rumors and fake idols you never knew what was truth. Hell! His identity wasn't even real! In a game advertised as a "play as yourself" he created an alias and pretended to be a guy named "Trevor". Even in the end he had to have a dramatic reveal with a YouTube video. Then finally, the Best Partners and Best Rivals awards. In SurVs 2 we had a real life couple join the game as Rupert and Burton. The two kept their relationship under wraps, but it worked for them as their tribe won the majority of the tribal challenges with them being the glue that kept their tribe together. Later on they again used their relationship to their advantage as they infiltrated separate alliances. They eventually made the finale together, placing second and third. Together they take home the Best Partners award. On the flip side, the Best Rivals award goes to Potter Twists 4's Hedwig and Kurt. Their hatred started as innocent banter on the board. Kurt would pretend to swat the bird or even hunt it. Hedwig would pretend to peck and shit on the Glee member. Once merge hit though, Hedwig created a vendetta to entertain himself. His vendetta was to vote Kurt until Kurt left. This vendetta came with hostility that went too far by calling rig on the host, bringing real life issues into the argument and even threatening his life. Kurt retaliated, but more so in the sense of actually succeeding in eliminating Hedwig and bragging about it. When Kurt made finale, Hedwig continued the hate by causing rumors and putting doubt into his fellow Jurors. Kurt came in third place, losing votes due to Hedwig's manipulation. These next awards don't necessarily go to players for the best of what they did; just key moments in games. This year's Dumbest Move is a simple one to understand. Celebrity Survivor 2's Jake found himself in a shuffled tribe with all of his allies on the other tribe. He survives well for a while. Up until the very last TC before merge comes. All he has to do is survive this TC and he's home free, rejoining his old allies. Then he makes the dumbest and most fatal flaw ever. He flat out tells his current tribe that once he makes merge...he's flipping sides. Naturally, that lead to everyone voting him out instantly. Let this be a lesson to everyone. If you wish to flip...keep your mouth zip! We take you to Potter Twists 5. It's an All-Stars season and everyone has brought their A-Game. Half way into the game we join a tribe of 3: Kurt, Dobby & Lucius. Sadly, they just lost the immunity challenge and must vote. Having an alliance with both of the other members, Dobby sits pretty. It's essentially Kurt vs Lucius. Luckily for Kurt, Dobby is closer to him and will vote Lucius out with him. Unluckily for Kurt, he has just learned that someone from the opposing tribe plans to give Lucius a Hidden Idol in order to survive this TC. Luckily for Kurt, Lucius does not know he's going to be given a Hidden Idol. Thinking on his feet, Kurt manages to convinces Lucius to agree to a LIVE Tribal Council. In a 2-1 vote, Lucius is sent home just in time...as not 2 minutes after his torch gets snuffed someone attempts to transfer him an idol. This sneaky move is what earns Kurt the Smartest Move award. The Dramatic Moment award goes to a fight that occurred in Potter Twists 3. The fight begins as Justin approaches Bo and picks a fight about a rumor (started by Trevor) that Bo was aligned with Scott. Trevor enters the scene and claims this rumor to be true as "Bo & Scott used to date". This rumor is completely false and is one that TheRAGEcommish has made several times. This tips Bo off on Trevor's true identity in the game: TheRAGEcommish. Not only did he deny, but they encouraged the fight even more by bringing Bo's relationship with his real life husband into it. The fight had to be broken up by the host. Bo spread the word who Trevor really was...to which Trevor convinced everyone Bo was delusional. Bo was voted out because everyone believed he was lying, trying to start drama. However, in the finale Trevor reluctantly admitted that Bo was indeed correct from the very start about his identity. The Biggest Turn Around is from SurVs 2. The Drake tribe has been dominating the challenges, with Zhan Hu second best. In one particular challenge a fight breaks out between Chicken and the rest of his tribe. Chicken wished to work with the other tribes to take out Drake. Logically speaking, Chicken's idea makes more sense as getting 2nd, 3rd or 4th in the challenge all meant a loss. Taking out Drake would've secured them a victory. The other members of his tribe wished to work with Drake to take out the rest though. In a game where everyone started with a Hidden Idol...it may not have been smart for his tribe mates to not only stop trying in the challenge so they could attend TC, but to also announce publicly they were voting him out. Naturally, he used his idol to save himself. Next was a surprise shuffle. A blessing in disguise that not only allowed him to vote out every player who previously opposed him, but opened the door for him to work to the finale and even win the game! We feel the Biggest Blindside was in Potter Twists 5 when Fluffy was voted out...the first time. He had won immunity in the same round he left, but in a surprise twist he lost said immunity during the second half of a double TC. Kurt and friends used this chance to get Fluffy voted out. He went into TC feeling safe and secure with not only having immunity, but also being in a majority alliance. He left the game without immunity and with a knife in his back. What set this apart from other blindsides though...is that even after being voted out...Fluffy had no idea he was indeed betrayed by Kurt. It's a true blindside when they not only see it coming, but still can't see it after. As previously mentioned, Jan from SurVs 5 went out of her way to get her own camp away from her tribe. She did this to not only get away from those she hated, but also to piss them off. She wins the Ironic Moment award for this attempt because despite her attempts...her tribe actually thought it was funny and grew to like her for it. She was approached for alliances and would've gone far had she not been removed from the game for receiving strikes for intense profanity. We created these awards just for fun. They are all for obscure reasons and are meant to make you laugh. The Lazy Bum award goes to the player who sat out and/or didn't do the most challenges in a single season. This went to both Erica from SurVs 6 and Naya from Celebrity Survivor 3. Out of the 14 challenges Naya was around for, she only partook in 6. Out of the 13 challenges Erica was around for, she only partook in 5. They each missed out on 8 challenges from their respective seasons. Ironically, both received 5th Place. The Big Bitch award is a bit self explanatory. Potter Twists 3's Trevor receives this hands down. As explained above, his unnecessary personal attacks and low blows set him aside from the normal bitches. Despite being on the dominating tribe of the season, Caryn of SurVs 3 found herself on the outs. She was so on the outs that the other players didn't even bother hiding it from her. She was shunned. She kept alive by winning challenges and making deals as they came around. Every attempt she ever made to gain control of the game blew up in her face and caused more enemies for her to overcome. She eventually made the finale despite never being in any kind of majority alliance. She worked hard to ensure she was immune most of the time; she was immune 10/14 rounds. For those 4 rounds she wasn't, she threw the target on someone else or made a deal. Sadly she did not win as even then she was looked down on. She was an Underdog through and through. The Chatterbox, Untarnished and Potty Mouth awards are a bit statistical. Morrigan from Potter Twists 4 won the Chatterbox award for having the most posts in a single season (5,352). A 6-way tie between Abnormalbay, Amunnakagoofyguy10, Deetman91, Dropsofbright, Ehmatus and Shepleadzthe5th share the Untarnished award for winning the most seasons without ever receiving a single vote against them; winning 1 game each. Then Jolanda from SurVs 4 won the Potty Mouth award for saying the most number of allowed curse words; 106 in a single season. This year we removed the words "whore" and "slut" from the list of words, leaving only 8 eligible words. The Cry Baby and Sour Lips awards are similar but not exact. The Cry Baby award goes to the player who complained the most over something small and unimportant. This was hands down given to Jason from SurVs 4. During the last challenge before merge he made a mistake and deleted a post, which results in a DQ. As other players had already been DQ his wouldn't have been a big deal and would've just been ignored by his fellow players. On top of that, his tribe was actually winning the challenge so they would've cared even less had they won. He saw things differently. For whatever reason, he denied deleting. When shown proof in the form of a print screen of the security logs (shown on the side) he called rig, claiming he doesn't remember deleting and the image wasn't real. It's very much real and the logs still show the proof. He took this small thing so out of hand that it resulted in his removal from the game, which resulted in his tribe entering merge in the minority.The Sour Lips award goes to the player who showed the least sportsmanship after being voted out. Friedlya gets this easily. After being voted out in Potter Twists 5 she deleted her account. A twist in the game allowed for her return to the game, but when she was voted out a second time...she deleted her account a second time. We still don't know when people will learn that deleting your account only makes you look stupid. The Cut Prime award was given to the player who had the potential to shine in a game, but was cut before they could. This went to Darrah from SurVs 2 who was in a good spot with people she could trust and enjoy playing the game with...all except one. Osten. Osten was a bully and she wouldn't let him push her around. So when their tribe went to TC they planned to vote him out. What they didn't plan on was him using a Hidden Idol and taking poor Darrah out. Gary from SurVs 6 was hands down the Sweet Pea. That season's twist allowed for you to mutiny when you wanted. Gary took full advantage of this twice in order to be with his friends. Nice, yes. It's at the Final 7 when we learned how far Gary will go for a friend. After a failed attempt at a blindside, Gary found himself in a tie against his closest friend and ally. Instead of rallying to save himself he actually rallied to save his friend instead. He sacrificed himself for a friend. Stephenie from SurVs 3 dominated the social aspect of the game completely and flawlessly. She'd go out of her way to befriend everyone she came across to ensure that not only would they not want her out, but they'd be willing to do her bidding and without even questioning her. It was literally a game of Stephenie +Zombies. She didn't hesitate to cut these people's throats either and they'd still root for her. She was so skilled that when other players came faced with the decisions to improve their game or upset Stephenie...they chose to sacrifice themselves. No lie. Stephenie's zombies are what give her this year's Puppeteer award. The Flirties award is another that is for fun and is just an adorable one to hand out. It goes to the couple who simply flirted the most in a given season. Felicia and the Brain from AniMunny Survivor 1 had a budding interspecies romance of cat and mouse. I'm a firm believer in karma and voodoo. That's why these next 2 awards were the most fun for. The Voodoo award was given to an ORG; SurVs 6. For some eerie reason this season was surrounded by death. Look past the near death of the series itself due to a scandal caused by one of the hosts...we're talking about REAL LIFE deaths! Early in the game we learned that poor Mookie had to bow out because his grandfather had just passed away. Soon after we learned that his friend had just passed as well. Things seemed to improve up until near the end of the game when another player quit due to complications with their pregnancy. Sad to say, the baby did not survive. This is a truly sad award to be handing out and we give all our wishes and prayers to you guys and your losses. The Karma award went to Jennifer A. from Celebrity Survivor 3. Sometime in the middle of merge she created a rumor to get a fellow player to quit a challenge, claiming that Jennifer and fellow player Shay were in fact real life roommates. They aren't; it was a lie. It worked at the time. Not so much later in the game when Shay became inactive at the Final 4 just conveniently in time to save Jennifer from elimination. Or so it would seem. See, it looked from the outside that Shay took a bullet by purposely self voting so Jennifer could vote her and survive to make the Finale. In reality, Shay just vanished from the site and Jennifer wasn't the other vote for Shay...the Paparazzo was. When Jennifer did indeed make the Finale she lost quite a few votes for "having a friend sign up just to help Jennifer win". The rumor she created to help her win a challenge...is what ended up costing her the overall game itself. I guess the lesson here is that rumors hurt everyone. Everyone! Award-10Conf1.png|2010 Best Confessional Award-10Conf2.png|2010 Best Confessional Award-10Conf3.png|2010 Best Confessional Award-10Conf4.png|2010 Best Confessional Award-10Conf5.png|2010 Best Confessional These awards were given to those that we personally enjoyed hosting the most, with the addition of 1 facepalm award. The Dumbest Vote award is on this list because we like to be able to look back and ask "what were you thinking? lol". This one is simple. The Gillis tribe from AniMunny Survivor 1 were facing Tribal Council. They had two members who were at war. Morrigan who was the tribe's fiercest competitor with the most tribal pride. Meg who was disliked by most and lazy as hell. So when the time came to vote...Brain, Fry and Quinn for some unknown reason sided with Meg and voted out Morrigan! What!? Needless to say, that tribe never won again, losing every challenge from that point on. Oh and Meg...went inactive. Smart choice there, Gillis! Gah! Lindsey from SurVs 4 had the Best Confessionals in our opinion. She actually took the time to make them into newspaper articles! For Creative Vote we chose Parvati from SurVs 6 for her cutsie votes. Most had kisses on them, but all were clever in their own way. Award-10Vote1.png|2010 Creative Vote Award-10Vote2.png|2010 Creative Vote Award-10Vote3.png|2010 Creative Vote When it came to a Juror Speech, Miranda from Survivor on Crack 3 takes the crown. She gave each of the finalists their own video where she nitpicked their entire game. Below is what Kimmi from SurVs 1 had in her signature, winning her the Siggy Ownage award: